Aquello que todo lo cambió
by Jises Malfoy-Zabini-Nott
Summary: La guerra cambió muchas cosas, pero ¿cambió también los sentimientos de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger? ¿Qué pasará cuando el curso que no pudo rendir séptimo año, se vea obligado a regresar a Hogwarts para finzalizar sus estudios?
1. Regreso a Hogwarts

_¡Hola! Acá les dejo el primer capítulo de un nuevo fic. Espero que les guste. Sory que lo haya subido tres veces, es que tuve que cambiar un par de veces…_

**Capítulo 1: Regreso a Hogwarts**

Con la guerra ya terminada, muchas cosas habían cambiado en el Mundo Mágico. La Caída de Lord Voldemort supuso una nueva era y el fin de una etapa oscura, pero también el vivo de recuerdo de la pérdida de muchas vidas importantes.

El colegio de magia y hechicería inglés, Hogwarts, había sido reconstruido y todos los alumnos de séptimo año fueron obligados a regresar para repetir el año que no pudieron cursar y para poder rendir los "Éxtasis". Por supuesto que aquello no fue del agrado para algunos, sin embargo otros se mostraron muy entusiasmados con la idea.

Draco Malfoy sostenía en su mano derecha la carta que su búho le había traído unos minutos atrás. ¿Para qué leerla si ya sabía lo que decía? Esa misma mañana su madre le había contado lo que iba a suceder, dejándole bien en claro que era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. El muchacho dio vuelta su antebrazo izquierdo, y subiéndose la manga se lo observó. La marca tenebrosa que antes estaba impregnada en su piel, se estaba borrando. Había comenzado a desaparecer desde la caída de su creador. Cerró los párpados con fuerza para evitar que una lágrima rebelde desembocara de sus ojos. Toda aquella situación lo había hecho cambiar en serio: se había vuelto mucho más maduro a nivel interior y había conseguido abrir los ojos que mantuvo cerrados por tanto tiempo. Aquellos dos años de sombra que habían pasado parecían cercanos y distantes a la vez. Extrañaba a Crabbe. Si bien nunca lo había considerado un amigo, con el pasar de los años había aprendido a tomarle aprecio. Desde su muerte, Goyle no hablaba con él, pensaba que él era el culpable de lo sucedido. Solo tres personas eran sus verdaderos amigos y le habían mostrado un infinito apoyo incondicional: Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson. Agradeció que ellos también volviesen a Hogwarts, el colegio sin ellos hubiera sido un condenado infierno.

Tomó un pergamino de su escritorio, y luego con la pluma en mano comenzó a escribir _"Querido padre…"._Desde que los dementores no custodiaban más Azkaban, varias cosas habían sido modificadas en la prisión de magos. Los Aurors permitían visitas familiares y se habían encargado de mejorar las celdas. Draco ya había perdonado a Lucius. Después de un largo debate mental, había decido hacerlo. A diferencia de su padre, Narcisa no había sido tomada prisionera. Si bien ella había sido una mortífaga, no le fue del todo fiel, y fue en parte gracias a ella que Potter pudo vencer a Voldemort.

Se preguntó como sería el año, que cosas serían diferentes. Sin duda algunas, muchas cosas cambiarían, pero había algo que tuvo siempre y que no estaba dispuesto de cambiar: su aire aristocrático y la capacidad de mantener siempre-o casi siempre-su cabeza en alto.

Sería un año largo y duro.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione soltó un chillido de felicidad. Ella ya tenía pensado pedirle completar sus estudios a la nueva directora, Minerva McGonagall. Sin embargo, aquella carta significaba que no solo volvería al colegio sino que también lo harían sus amigos. Aquello sería extraño porque tendrían que compartir el curso con los de sexto año, lo que significaba que estaría con Ginny y Luna, dos de sus mejores amigas.

En la cómoda de su cuarto había una foto suya con Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna, Todos sonreían y se veían alegres. Los extrañaba mucho y estaba ansiosa de volver a verlos. Según tenía entendido Harry continuaba su noviazgo con Ginny. Ella y ron en cambio, habían decido ser amigos. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que se querían mucho pero no como novios. Sonrió levemente al recordar el beso que le había dado en plena guerra: fue como besar a su hermano, y seguramente él había sentido lo mismo. El pelirrojo había entablado una relación con Padma Patil. Después de todo eran tal para cual: alegres, entusiastas e inteligentes-aunque Ron a veces no lo demostrara.

Acto seguido una pequeña lechuza entró por la ventana, revoloteando con entusiasmo sus pequeñas alas. Pigwedton, la mascota de Ronald, sostenía una carta en su pico. La muchacha le agradeció y tomó el sobre que sostenía. La castaña sacó el pergamino que había dentro y se dispuso a leerlo. Los señores Weasley la invitaban a ella y a Harry a pasar una semana en la Madriguera antes de su regreso a Hogwarts. Se preguntó como andaría la familia. Sabía que la muerte de Fred seguía latente entre ellos, y como era de esperar el más afectado era George. Ella también lo extrañaba, después de todo los mellizos le habían demostrado lo divertida que podía llegar a ser la vida. Rápidamente escribió la respuesta confirmando que allí estaría y le dio un sickle de plata a la lechuza para que enviara de vuelta la carta. Luego apagó la lámpara de su mesita de luz y acurrucándose sobre la cama, se durmió.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El 1° de septiembre ya había llegado y como consecuencia una gran masa de alumnos se hallaba en la plataforma 9 ¾ , dispuestos a abordar el Expreso Hogwarts.

Draco estaba junto a Blaise, Theo y Pansy quienes parecían muy decididos a apoyar a su amigo. Una vez dentro del tren, un alumno de su mismo año de Ravenclaw, Terry Boot, le murmuró algo a Malfoy al pasar a su lado.

-Oye, capullo ¿por qué no eres tan valiente de acercarte aquí y repetirlo en voz alta?-le gritó Theodore.

Terry volteó su cabeza ligeramente y se metió dentro de un compartimento.

-Déjalo, Theo. No tiene importancia-susurró Draco.

Blaise quien estaba riendo por la reacción de Nott, se puso serio y le dijo.

-Ah, no. Eso no. Nadie te molestará ni se pasará de listo contigo mientras nosotros estemos cerca.

-Busquemos un compartimento-sugirió Pansy.

Los tres muchachos la siguieron. Una vez que consiguieron uno, se sentaron Theo y Draco en un sillón, y Blaise y Pansy en frente, abrazados. Desde la guerra se habían puesto de novios, y Malfoy no podía alegrarse más por ellos.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu verano?-le preguntó el muchacho de piel negra al ojigris.

-Bien, supongo. Me he ido con mi madre unos días a Francia y lue…-pero se le trabó la lengua cuando vio a Hermione Granger pasar con sus amigos por el pasillo.

-Draco…Draco…DRACO-exclamó Theo chasqueándole los dedos delante de sus ojos.

-Lo siento-respondió el rubio sacudiendo la cabeza-Bueno, la realidad es que no ha sucedido nada interesante ¿Ustedes como la han pasado?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

En su compartimento, Hermione charlaba entusiasmada con sus cinco mejores amigos.

-¿Así que tu y Hanna, eh?-le preguntó a Neville.

-Sí, es raro ¿no?-le respondió sonriendo-pero la realidad es que la quiero mucho.

-Vaya Neville, felicidades-soltó Luna.

-¿No están felices de volver?-preguntó Hermione

-Oh, sí, por supuesto que sí-respondió Ron sarcásticamente. Luego agregó- La realidad es que si me pone contento volver.

-Yo si estoy feliz. Ahora que puedo finalizar los estudios tengo la posibilidad de convertirme en un Auror-señaló Harry, abrazado a Ginny.

-A mi solo me gusta regresar por el hecho de volver a compartir un año con ustedes-dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros.

-Para nosotras es lo mismo-contestó Ginny-de todas formas teníamos que cursar este año.

-¿No será raro que estemos todos juntos?-inquirió luna con una sonrisa.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de unas horas, cuando estaban por llegar, los alumnos apresuraron a vestirse. Cuando el tren arribó a la estación de Hogsmeade, todos se pararon para salir del tren. Hermione sin darse cuenta chocó contra un muchacho.

-¡¿Podrías tener un poco más de cuidado?-gritó.

-Disculpa, lo siento mu…oh, eres tú-dijo entre dientes la castaña.

-Sí, soy yo. Veo que sigues tan inteligente como antes, Granger.-respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Imbécil-refunfuñó la castaña mientras salía con el ceño fruncido del vagón.

Draco se quedó observando entre desconcertado y sorprendido como ella se iba corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos. Luego esperó a que Zabini, Nott y Parkinson dejaran su compartimento para dirigirse con ellos hacia las carrozas tiradas por los T hestrals.

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Dejen sus reviews!_


	2. Reasignación de cargos

**Capítulo 2: Reasignación de cargos**

Una vez que las carretas llegaron a Hogwarts, los muchachos se bajaron. Era extraño pensar que antes casi nadie sabía como lucían los Thearstals ya que no los podían ver, pero la guerra había cambiado aquello. Tanto Hermione como Ron, Ginny e incluso Draco, habían presenciado tantas muertas en aquel último año que ahora sabían perfectamente como lucía uno. Caminando por los pasillos que llevaban al Gran Salón notaron que estos tenían un vivo recuerdo de lo que había sucedido. Sobre sus paredes se podían ver fotos en movimiento y cuadros de las víctimas. La castaña pudo ver como Ron se detenía en seco a observar a un Fred que sonreía alegremente desde una foto. Harry y ella se pararon a su lado y le dieron palmaditas en la espalda cuando notaron que su amigo soltaba una pequeña lágrima. Sin embargo aquella no fue la única imagen que los desconcertó, porque también observaron en los muros a viejos amigos o conocidos suyos como Lupin, Tonks, Collin Creevy, Snape y otros más. Cuando entraron al Gran Salón, cada estudiante se dirigió a su mesa correspondiente. El lugar a diferencia de los pasillos, no guardaba recuerdo alguno de la batalla. Acto seguido entraron los alumnos con una resplandeciente sonrisa en la cara. No estaban escoltados como años anteriores por McGonagall, sino por Flitwick, el nuevo subdirector.

Después de que el Sombrero Seleccionador ubicara a todos en sus respectivas casas, Minerva que ocupaba la vieja silla de Dumblodore se paró para dar su discurso.

-Como todos ya sabrán, el año pasado cayó el Innombrable. Aquellos que murieron valientemente defendiendo nuestro mundo, serán recordados por siempre. Ahora, en cuanto a la educación, tras la muerte de Albus Dumblodore y Severus Snape, yo fui elegida como Nueva Directora. Como no encontré ningún profesor de transformaciones decente, seré yo la que siga dando dicha materia. Kingsley Shacklebolt, el ministro de magia se ha ofrecido amablemente a dar las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Por otra parte hay dos nuevos exalumnos que ejercerán el cargo de docencia este año. Emma Bean-dijo señalando a una mujer pálida de ojos marrones, y cabellos largos y rubios-será la nueva profesora de Aritmacia y la nueva capitana de Gryffindor, y Oliver Wood, estará a cargo de las clases de vuelo.

Los años mayores de Gryffindor comenzaron a aplaudir fuertemente cuando Wood se levantó para saludar. Hermione notó que Harry esbozaba una ancha sonrisa de felicidad, sabía que le tenía mucho cariño.

**oOoOoOo**

Ni bien terminó la cena, Draco se apuró para llegar a su habitación. No tenía ganas de cruzarse con ojos curiosos que lo acusaran por lo bajo al pasar a su lado. La vuelta había sido incómoda, y ver todos aquellos retratos le había provocado una sensación de mal estar en el estómago. No negó que se sorprendió cuando vio a Crabbe sobre el muro, es decir, el había intentado asesinar al trío de oro. Notó que durante la comida, Goyle no paró de lanzarle miradas furibundas. Por una parte lo comprendía, pero por otra sentía ganas de estrangularlo. ¿Cuándo iba a entender que él no tenía la culpa de su muerte? Él no era el que había incendiado en lugar con aquel condenado fuego maldito. Largó un fuerte resoplido y se recostó sobre su cama boca arriba, mirando las cortinas de terciopelo verde del dosel. Una vez más se subió la manga para observarse el antebrazo, aunque apenas visible, la marca seguía allí. Sintió asco: asco por Voldemort, asco por lo que había hecho, asco por sí mismo. Se sobresaltó cuando Theo y Blaise entraron en la habitación dando un portazo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué diablos te has ido tan rápido del comedor?-preguntó Theo.

-No lo sé, Theo, no tenía ganas de estar allí.

-Vale-respondió su amigo sentándose a los pies de su cama-Una pregunta ¿Quién es esa chica rubia de Ravenclaw que estaba con Potter y sus amigos?

-¿Te refieres a Lunática?-preguntó Draco alzando una ceja.

-¿Lunática? Bueno, sí, esa…

-A Theo le gusta Lovegood, a Theo le gusta Lovegood-rió Blaise.

-Cállate-le dijo Theo pegándole en el hombro.

Draco soltó una carcajada. Se alegró de que sus amigos pudiesen hacerlo reír, incluso cuando sentía ganas de mandar todo a la mierda. Se sentó y los miró a ambos, dispuesto a averiguar más sobre lo que Theo le acababa de confesar, pero entonces entró Goyle. Un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación, Draco observó a Gregory, y él en respuesta lo fulminó con la vista.

-Draco, te llama McGonagall.-soltó Blaise

-¿Qué quiere?-preguntó el rubio, agradeciendo tener una excusa para salir de allí y no tener que lidiar con Goyle.

-No lo sé, pero también busca a Pansy y a Urquhart-respondió el moreno levantando los hombros.

-Vale, enseguida vuelvo.

-Luego cuéntanos que dijo-pidió Nott.

Malfoy buscó a Pansy y se dirigió al nuevo despacho de McGonagall. Allí no solo estaba Urquart, como Zabini le había dicho, sino que también estaban Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Zacharias Smith, Ernie McMillan, Hannah Habbot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil.

-Posiblemente-comenzó a decir McGonagall-se preguntarán porque los cité aquí. Durante su sexto año, ocho de ustedes fueron prefectos, mientras que los otros cuatro fueron los capitanes de Quidditch. Esto se seguirá manteniendo así, ¿de acuerdo? Potter, Urquart, Smith, Corner, ustedes pueden irse, el resto, quédese.-la directora esperó a que los cuatro alumnos se vayan y luego siguió-Comenzaran con sus turnos ahora. Patil y Weasley, ustedes irán a los pasillos del Gran Comedor; Parkinson y Habbot vigilarán la Torre de Astronomía; Goldstein y McMillan, la entrada al jardín; y Granger y Malfoy, las mazmorras. Pueden irse.

Los seis salieron a las apuradas. Ron le lanzó una mirada de compasión a Hermione, la cual ella le respondió con una leve sonrisa. La castaña suspiró levemente, envidiaba el hecho de que su amigo pudiese hacer su turno con su novia. No es que quisiera hacer lo mismo, pero lamentaba tener que custodiar las mazmorras con el peor le caía de todos los prefectos. Cuando salió del despacho, cerró la puerta, y se sorprendió al notar que Malfoy todavía seguía allí dentro. Acercó su oído al portón de madera e intentó oír la conversación que el rubio estaba teniendo con la directora.

-¿Por qué me ha devuelto el puesto? ¿Después de haberle servido a Él?

-Malfoy, estoy perfectamente al tanto de que usted estaba amenazado por el Innombrable, y después de todo sé a ciencia cierta que evitó que mataran a Potter y a sus amigos.

-Pero ¿le parece prudente?

-Sí, y lamento informarle que no puede rechazar el cargo. Ahora retírese y vaya con Granger a cuidar las mazmorras.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-resopló el ojigris.

Se levantó de un salto brusco de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caerse.

-¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas, Granger?

-Yo…eh…no quería…-titubeó ella.

-Sin excusas, Granger. Te conozco perfectamente, y sé que a ti y a tus amigos les encanta entrometer las narices donde no les corresponde-dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione se ruborizó levemente y miró para el otro lado. Draco se descubrió a si mismo admirando las mejillas sonrosadas de la castaña y se maldijo por ello. Sin pronunciar una palabra ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a la zona que tenían que cuidar.

Malfoy se recostó sobre la pared y cerró los ojos.

-Oye, Hurón, se supone que tenemos que estar cuidando el lugar.

-No molestes san…Granger-desde la batalla, se había prometido a sí mismo dejar de tratar a los demás despectivamente por su sangre, porque después de todo él era un Malfoy y su situación social no podía ser peor- No me siento bien ¿De acuerdo?

La muchacha se acercó a él con cautela, como si temiese que la atacase.

-¿Qué…te sucede?-preguntó.

-No tiene importancia-le respondió él con un tono seco.

-Oye, podría ser algo…

-He dicho que no tiene importancia-la interrumpió cortante.

-Vale-refunfuñó Hermione, molesta-No sé ni porque me preocupo por ti.

Draco cerró los ojos una vez más.

-Es la marca-confesó-Desde que se ha comenzado a borrar no para de arderme. No es un ardor como el que producía el llamado de los mortífagos, es una quemazón distinta. Es como si la marca se muriese. No te voy a negar que el dolor me alegra, es decir, significa que Él se ha ido y no regresará nunca más…pero me duele.-no supo porque había confesado aquello, y menos aún porque se lo había dicho a ella.

Hermione se acercó a él sin saber que contestar, y le apoyó su mano en el hombro.

-Nunca te agradecí por no habernos delatado aquel día en tu mansión.

Malfoy rió secamente.

-No sirvió de nada. Mi tía…-dijo tragando un nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.-Bueno, ella…te torturó.

-Pero sin embargo mentiste.

-Y no hice nada cuando descubrió que eras tú.

-No importa, gracias.

Y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, Hermione se alejó por el pasillo dispuesta a cumplir su obligación como prefecta.


	3. Clases de Aritmacia

_Acá les dejo el tercer capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten…_

**Capítulo 3: Clases de Aritmacia**

Durante lo que restó de la noche, Hermione y Draco no volvieron a verse. Cada uno se dedicó a custodiar las partes opuestas de las mazmorras, por lo que ni siquiera se cruzaron al regresar a sus Salas Comunes.

Hermione estaba feliz de poder volver a ser prefecta. La idea de poder a ayudar a los profesores y poder mantener el orden entre los estudiantes siempre le había encantado. En algún punto se asemejaba a Percy Weasley: los dos se tomaban las cosas muy en serio, y aunque ella no lo quisiese admitir, le encantaba la idea de poder ejercer un cierto tipo de control sobre los demás. Sin embargo, ella no era tan ambiciosa como él y perdonaba alguna que otra travesura. Se preguntó a si misma si así como le habían vuelto a dar aquel rol, también seguiría en pie la idea de nombrar premio anual a aquellos que cumplieran estrictamente con la función. La castaña suspiró y se frotó los ojos, había sido un día largo y el regresar a Hogwarts le había hecho recordar cosas que había estado intentando apartar de su mente. Así como Draco se levantaba manga para observarse los restos que le quedaban de la marca tenebrosa, ella lo hizo para contemplar la cicatriz que tenía, reflejo de la maldad de Bellatrix. Aunque no tan rojas como antes, las letras se seguían viendo claramente. _"Sangre sucia"_: leyó en voz baja. Se rió levemente y volvió a repetirse que Lestrange era una hipócrita, al igual que muchos de los Mortífagos, incluidos los Malfoy. Todos hablaban de lo importante que era la pureza de la sangre, y sin embargo el hombre al cual seguían, era un mestizo. Casi ni se dio cuenta de que su turno había terminado, así que prácticamente corrió hacia a la torre de Gryffindor, pensando que compartiría su dormitorio no solo con Parvati y Lavender, quien estaba muy delicada por el ataque de Fenrir Greayback, sino también con Ginny y sus amigas. Sin embargo, al llegar descubrió que había un cuarto más creado para los de primer año, por lo que siguió durmiendo con sus antiguas compañeras de habitación. Ellas le contaron que en el sector de chicos había sucedido lo mismo. Lavender no estaba celosa por la relación de Ron con Padma, ya que vuelto a poner sus ojos en Seamos Finiggan. Parvati, en cambio, había comenzado a sentirse atraída por Dean Thomas. Hermione se rió ante la idea de que dos chicos los cuales siempre fueron mejores amigos, estén con dos chicas las cuales siempre fueron mejores amigos.

**oOoOoOo**

Sin embargo, a Draco el turno se le hizo eterno. Los minutos pasaban lentamente y parecía que no había forma de hacer que se apresuraran. Se preguntó en que diablos estaría pensando McGoangall al haberle devuelto el puesto. _"Sé a ciencia cierta que evitó que mataran a Potter y sus amigos" _le había dicho. ¿Era una broma? Se mintió a si mismo diciéndose que solo había impedido a Crabbe que matara al cara-rajada en la sala multipropósito porque el Innombrable lo quería vivo, pero en el fondo sabía que lo hizo porque le pareció lo correcto. También los había salvado en Mansión Manor aquella vez que Greyback y otros carroñeros los encontraron, no obstante tampoco podía reconocer aquello. En el fondo, Draco no tenía un buen autoestima, no podía ver sus acciones valerosas, aquellas que aunque no lo supiera lo llenaban de vida y lo hacían diferenciarse del resto de los Mortífagos convirtiéndolo en una buena persona. Se seguía castigando por sus errores cometidos, por haberle sido fiel a Voldemort-aunque lo haya hecho por que lo habían amenazado con matar a su familia. Los restos de la marca le ardían con fuerza, se podría decir que hasta comprendió lo que Harry sentía cuando le dolía la cicatriz que llevaba en la frente. _"Me lo merezco"_-pensó. _"Me lo merezco por estúpido, por cobarde y por ser una mala persona"_. Malfoy tragó saliva y soltó un suspiro de alivió cuando su turno terminó. Caminó hacia su Sala Común arrastrando los pies, como nadie podía verlo en ese momento no se obligó a mantener su aire aristocrático. Al llegar, se dirigió directamente al cuarto. Sus compañeros seguían despiertos y estaban manteniendo una discusión. Aparentemente Goyle había dicho algo que molestó mucho a Blaise y a Theo. Al igual que antes, Vicent miró con odio a Draco y sin decir nada se acostó en su cama y tapándose con las sábanas, pretendió dormirse. Los otros dos le propusieron al ojigris salir del cuarto para tener una conversación privada en los sillones, y él aceptó. Como sospechaba, Goyle lo culpaba por la muerte de Crabbe, y Zabini y Nott que no estaban para nada de acuerdo con él, le habían dicho que cerrara el pico de una buena vez.

**oOoOoOo**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Después de que Madame Pomfrey le diese algo para aliviar su dolor, se dirigió a la clase de Aritmacia. Ya no le entusiasmaba la idea de la materia tanto como antes: Vector, la única profesora que le caía bien después de Snape, y ya ninguno de los dos se encontraba en ese mundo. No le hacía mucha gracia tener clases con una novata que seguramente sería un desastre y que además, era la nueva capitana de Gryffindor. Sintió unas leves ganas de llorar al pensar en Snape, él era uno de los pocos que supo por lo que había tenido que pasar y ya no estaba, estaba muerto. Cuando entró observó al resto de los estudiantes que habían cursado con él los años anteriores. No les sorprendió que la mayoría fuesen de Ravenclaw. Allí estaban Terry Boot-que mal le caía aquel chico-Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, Justin Flynn-Fletcher y por supuesto, Hermione Granger. Sin saber porque fue y se sentó a su lado. Capaz fuese por el hecho de que hasta ese entonces ella había sido la única que no lo miró con mala cara-o sí lo había hecho, pero por el odio que le guardaba de años anteriores, no por haber sido un Mortífago- o capaz fuese porque a un nivel subconsciente le gustaba la idea de estar con ella. La chica le dirigió una leve sonrisa la cual no supo como contestar.

Unos segundos más tarde entró la profesora, Emma Bean. A diferencia de la noche anterior, no sonreía sino que mostraba una expresión muy seria.

-El hecho de que sea joven y sea nueva dando clases-comenzó a decir-no significa que sea poco estricta y no les exija al máximo que den su mejor potencial. Si McGonagall me eligió para este puesto, es porque creyó que yo soy tan buena como lo era Vector. Durante mis años aquí ella fue mi profesora y aprendí mucho de ella, sin dudas Aritmacia era mi materia preferida. El camino hacia los EXTASIS, no será nada fácil. Espero que se tomen en serio mi materia, y no crean que por ser la Capitana de Gryffindor voy a tener mis preferencias. Creo que en ese sentido me parezco a Minerva. Ahora, agrúpense de a dos y comiencen a trabajar con el capítulo uno de _"Números: un espejo del futuro". _

Padma se juntó rápidamente con su mejor amigo, Anthony y Draco se alegró cuando Boot lo hizo con el Hufflepuff. Por descarte él se tuvo que juntar con Granger.

-Parece que debemos trabajar juntos de nuevo-dijo él levantando levemente sus cejas.

-Veo que sigues siendo tan inteligente como antes, Malfoy-contestó ella con una sonrisa, repitiendo lo que él le había dicho el día anterior.

-Te crees muy graciosa ¿no es cierto? Veo que no has cambiado nada.

-Y veo que tú sigues igual de pedante que siempre.

Draco en lugar de contestar tensó la mandíbula y saltó un "JÁ" sarcástico.

-Bien ¿comenzamos o no?-preguntó ella.

-Como tú digas.

**oOoOoOo**

-Padma me contó que te han puesto a trabajar con Malfoy-le dijo Ron a Hermione.

-Sí. No me molesta mucho en realidad.

-¿Cómo es eso?-quiso saber Harry.

-Solo tenemos que estar juntos por trabajo, no es que tenga que hacer nada raro con él.

-De acuerdo-dijeron sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y sus clases qué tal?-inquirió la chica.

-Aburridas-soltó el pelirrojo-pero eso no es nada nuevo-agregó con una ancha sonrisa.

Acto seguido, Ginny, Neville y Luna se acercaron hacia ellos. Las dos chicas acaban de salir de clases de Encantamientos y se habían cruzado con Neville quien había estado en las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-¿No les parece genial que Wood esté dando clases aquí?-exclamó Harry.

-No lo sé, recuerda que yo nunca jugué mientras él fue Capitán-respondió Ginny.

-He oído que está saliendo con Katie Bell-soltó Neville.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Luna-Vaya, me cae bien esa chica, jugaba muy bien al Quidditch.

-¿Cndo hagas las pbas de Qguitch Haggy?-preguntó Ron mientras comía una rana de chocolate.

-¿Qué?-dijo el morocho.

-Que cuando harás las pruebas de Quidditch-repitió el pelirrojo tragando el bocado que tenía en la boca.

-Ah, esta semana, me parece.

**oOoOoOo**

-Vale, Theo. ¿Nos terminarás de contar lo de la otra noche?-le preguntó Draco.

-¿Qué más quieren que les cuente? No lo sé, la vi y me pareció linda. A decir verdad me vengo fijando en ella desde el año pasado, pero ahora que todo ha terminado capaz tenga alguna oportunidad ¿Qué piensan?

-Que si no se fija en ti es una estúpida-le contestó Pansy abrazándolo. Para ella Malfoy y Nott eran como sus hermanos, por lo tanto a Blaise no le molestó que hiciera aquello.

-¿Van a participar del Quidditch este año?-preguntó Zabini.

-Por supuesto, me presentaré como bateador-dijo Nott.

-Sabes que a mí no me gusta el deporte-le respondió Pansy dándole un beso en los labios-Pero cuando te escojan de cazador no me perderé ni un solo partido.

-¿Y tú, Draco?-volvió a preguntar el moreno.

-No lo sé…no creo que sea conveniente.

-Anda, eres el mejor buscador que hemos tenido-exclamó Theo.

-Potter siempre me ha ganado.

-Pero eso es porque es el mejor jugador del colegio…anda, preséntate para el puesto-insistió Theo.

-Vale, lo pensaré. Tengo que trabajar con Granger ¿Saben?

-Me parece bien-se encogió de hombros Blaise.

-¿Cómo es eso?-quiso saber el rubio

-No lo sé, Granger nunca me cayó mal, y…déjalo, no importa.

-¿Y, qué?

-En serio, no importa, solo son tonterías mías.

Draco no se imaginaba que sus amigos pensaban que el siempre se había sentido por la muchacha a la cual le había hecho la vida imposible todos esos años.

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor dejen sus reviews _


	4. Libro abierto

**Capítulo 4: Libro abierto**

Draco despertó y agradeció cuando notó que ya estaba amanecido. Estando en las mazmorras no era muy fácil darse cuenta de aquello, pero los Slytherins estaban tan acostumbrados al lugar que con solo mirar por sus ventanas y observar el lago, podían saber que momento del día era. Se cambió rápidamente y en silencio para evitar que Blaise y Theo despertaran., y luego salió de su Sala Común. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al lago. Un par de años atrás, a esas mismas horas de la mañana, aquel lugar le había servido para despejarse de todas las presiones que tenía por ser mortífago. Cuando llegó, se sentó y se respaldó sobre el tronco de uno de los árboles más grandes que había allí. Posó su mirada en el horizonte y se perdió frente aquel espectáculo. Tanto el atardecer como el alba le fascinaban: le hechizaba observar como el sol se filtraba a través de todo lo que sus múltiples brazos rojizos acariciaban. Lo que más le gustaba de estar ahí era que no solo podía dejar su mente en blanco, despojándola de todo tipo de pensamiento, sino que también lograba ausentarse en una especie de burbuja, aislándose de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Fue justo por aquello, que se sobresaltó cuando una voz suave y dulce lo sacó de su trance.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco dio un pequeño respingo y giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-Oh, eres tú.-la miró fijamente.

-Evidentemente.-respondió ella.

Hermione se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y? ¿Vas a decirme o no?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-preguntó el ojigris.

-Por que me resulta interesante el hecho de que estés aquí a estas horas. –lo observó ella.

Draco levantó levemente una ceja.

-¿Interesante?

-Sí.

Esperó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Me gusta estar aquí, es como adentrarme en mi propio mundo. Y es precisamente que a estas horas, el paisaje se vuelve una maravilla.

-¿No te parece raro que estemos teniendo una conversación civilizada?

-Sinceramente, no.

-¿Te ha picado alguna mosca?

Malfoy soltó una pequeña risa.

-No, no me ha picado nada. Pero la verdad es que no me apetece meterme en problemas con nadie.

Ella se quedó en silencio, mirándolo.

-Vale, si me miras tanto me gastarás. ¿Qué sucede ahora?

-No lo sé, me parece extraño. Has…madurado.

-¿Y eso te sorprende después de todo lo que tuve que pasar?

-¿Qué? No, no, a lo que me refiero es…que dentro de las puertas del colegio te muestras como antes, pero aquí…

-Tú, Potter y Weasley me vieron en mis peores momentos, no tengo necesidad alguna de fingir delante de ustedes: Pero con los demás es distinto, no puedo permitirme que me vean frágil, vulnerable.

-¿Y por qué no? Hablas de ser sensible como si fuese algo malo.

-Despierta, Granger. Sigo siendo un Malfoy. Aunque mi apellido se haya hundido, debo seguir honrándolo. Y no pienses que me gusta la idea, porque mi ascendencia paterna casi me da asco, pero sigo siendo fiel a mis raíces.

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás diciendo, me parece…

-Granger, nadie te preguntó.

-Vale-contestó ella enojada mientras se levantaba bruscamente y abandonaba el lugar.

Draco pegó el suelo con sus nudillos. ¿Qué carajo le había pasado por la cabeza al confesarle todo aquello? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Confirmó aún más su locura cuando se sorprendió a si mismo visualizando los carnosos labios de la castaña. "Ah, no, eso no"-se dijo. Cuando su reloj dio las ocho, volvió al castillo y se adentró en el Gran Comedor, donde se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin para sentarse a desayunar con Blaise y Theo.

-¿Otra vez en el lago?-le preguntó Blaise mientras soltaba un gran bostezo.

-Sí.

-¿Ha sucedido algo interesante?-preguntó Theo. Malfoy no le respondió.

-Voy a tomar eso como un sí-lo miró Nott con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que saben?-preguntó el ojigris.

-Oh, nada…-respondió Blaise. Pero Draco no se dio cuenta cuando el moreno giraba levemente la cabeza para observar a Hermione. Tanto él como Theo la habían visto entrar no mucho antes de que lo hiciera su amigo. Extrañamente, les encantaba posibilidad de que ellos dos pudiesen estar en algo, y era una idea que habían compartido con Pansy. La morocha había admitido que siempre pensó que entre Malfoy y Granger había algún sentimiento de por medio.

Hermione desayunaba con sus amigos, y no se percataba de que los dos Slytherins la miraban de reojo.

-¿Sucede algo, Herms?-le preguntó Ron

-¿Hum? No, no me sucede nada. Estoy cansada, eso es todo.

-¿Segura?-la miró Harry.

-Claaaaro-respondió Ginny

La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Vale, vale. No te enojes-y al oído le dijo-Pero luego me cuentas por qué estás así ¿De acuerdo?

-Y a mi también-soltó una vocecita detrás de ellas.

-Luna ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu mesa.-la reprendió Hermione.

-Oh, lo sé. Pero ya he terminado de desayunar y quería preguntarles si tenían ganas de ir a pasear por allí antes de que empiecen las clases.

-De acuerdo-contestó Granger.- ¿Vamos?-agregó mirando a la pelirroja.

-Sí.-sonrió ella.

**oOoOoOo**

-De acuerdo, vuelvan a juntarse con las mismas personas que lo hicieron ayer-ordenó Emma.

Draco se dirigió al banco de Hermione y sentándose junto a ella, la observó. La muchacha se sintió incómoda frente a aquel silencio.

-Lo que te dije hoy, no…

-Tranquilo, no lo contaré.

Él asintió.

-Gracias.

-Igualmente no deberías avergonzarte de aquello. Me parece que habla muy de ti.

-Por favor, no quiero hablar del tema ¿Sí?-pidió él, cortante.

-Vale.

-Bien ¿Comenzamos?

-De acuerdo. Mira, me parece que sería muy interesante si comparáramos lo que dice el libro, con la adivinación tradicional.

-Pensé que odiabas la adivinación tradicional-mustió el rubio.

-La odio, pero eso no saca el hecho de que sea una buena idea establecer una relación entre ellas. Además podríamos manifestar nuestra propia opinión…

-Bien, como quieras, tú eres la inteligente de los dos.

-Malfoy, tú también eres inteligente. No me vengas con falsa modestia ahora, porque no me la tragaré ¿vale? Los dos haremos el trabajo, y quieras o no, tendremos que juntarnos después de clase para continuarlo.

-Vaya, has cambiado, te has vuelto…autoritaria. Bien, nos juntaremos pero yo te diré los horarios, porque planeo meterme en el equipo de Qudditch, y las muestras son esta semana.

-Como quieras, mientras no tenga nada que hacer, puedes elegir cuando y donde juntarnos. Ahora, comienza a leer esto, yo mientras tanto tomaré algunos apunte de éste manual.

-Vale.-contestó él.

Draco abrió su libro y comenzó a examinar lo que decía. Sin embargo de vez en cuando, levantaba ligeramente su cabeza para mirar de reojo como Hermione rasgueaba rápidamente sobre un pergamino gastado. Le parecía levemente seductor verla así de concentrada, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras analizaba y revisaba lo que escribía.

De repente sonó el timbre, anunciando que la hora de Aritmancia había finalizado.

-Avísame cuando quieras o puedas juntarte ¿Vale?

El ojigris se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien. Hasta luego-le dijo con una ligera sonrisa, y se fue.

**oOoOoOo**

-Ha sido un día agotador.-bostezó Hermione mientras se desplomaba sobre el sillón rojo de su Sala Común.

-¿Y eso por qué? Si solo has tenido clases…ah, espera, se me había olvidado que esta mañana estuviste hablando con Malfoy en el lago-rió la pelirroja.

-¡Calla, Ginny! No andes diciéndolo por ahí ¿Vale? Además, no ha sucedido nada fuera de lo común, le estaba diciendo algo del trabajo que tenemos que realizar juntos.

-Sí, sí. Como tú digas-le contestó su amiga.

La castaña la fulminó con la mirada pero la otra solo se rió y dijo:

-Acuérdate que después tienes que contarnos a mí y a Luna lo que ha sucedido. No creas que te librarás tan fácilmente de nosotras.

-Lo pensaré-contestó ella.

-¿Ves? ¡Entonces si ha pasado algo! Ahora no te dejaré tranquila hasta que me digas lo que te sucede.

-Ginevra…-iba a protestar Hermione, pero su voz fue interrumpida por la entrada de Harry y Ron.

-Y entonces, justo cuando la pelota iba a entrar por el arco ¡ZAZ! Me lancé y la atrapé. Ha sido genial ¿No? Que bueno que me has vuelto a elegir como guardián, amigo.

-Ron, te lo has ganado el puesto, pero por favor déjame de repetir esa jugada, ¡la he visto! Por cierto, es la primera vez desde que estoy aquí, que hay un chico como cazador oficial.-suspiró Harry, refiriéndose a Dean.

-¿Qué, tu no has ido a las pruebas?-le preguntó Hermione a Ginny.

-Sí, pero volví antes. Quedé como cazadora con Dean y Damezla. La realidad es que el equipo sigue siendo como el de siempre, ¿no, amor?

-Sí, así es. Eso trajo quejas de algunos, pero tengo que hacer lo mejor para el equipo. Peakes y Coote han mejorado bastante, pero siguen sin igualarse a…-pero no terminó lo que iba a decir porque una profunda tristeza invadió su cuerpo.

-Se lo extraña ¿no? A Fred, lo extraño-confesó Ron intentando contener una lágrima.

Ginny sollozó levemente. Hasta ese entonces no habían hablado sobre ninguno de los caídos en la batalla. Y entonces, los cuatro amigos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

**oOoOoOo**

-Luna es bellísima-sonrió Theo.

-¿Y ahora qué ha sucedido?-quiso saber Draco.

-Nada. Simplemente me quedé observando como caminaba cerca del lago, como metía sus pies en él, como se acomodaba la cabellera rubia…

-Vale, vale. Para, me harás vomitar-pidió Blaise.-¿Y planeas hablarle o no?

-No había pensando en ello…-confesó Nott.

-Ere gracioso ¿sabes?-le dijo riendo Malfoy. Se tiró sobre su cama con las piernas flexionadas y cerró sus ojos.

-Miren quien está aquí.-miró Blaise a Goyle.

Gregory entró y fulminó a los tres con la mirada. Draco, cansado de la situación, se sentó y le dijo.

-¿Hasta cuando planeas seguir comportándote como un crío?

-Oh, ¿te refieres a como te has portado tú todos estos años? Eres un hipócrita.

-Wow, Goyle. No sabía que pudieras decir la palabra hipócrita-lo atacó Theo.

-Tú, cállate, Nott. Te recuerdo que tu padre también está en Azkaban.

-Sí ¿y? Se lo merece. Al igual que todos los que están allí-dijo.-Sin ofender, Draco-agregó mirándolo. Su amigo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que todo estaba bien.

-Goyle, deja de comportarte como un gilipollas. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que yo no tuve la maldita culpa de lo que sucedió?

-Tú nos obligaste a seguir a Potter y sus amigos.-mustió Goyle entre dientes, mientras se crujía los dedos de la mano con la otra.

-Y ustedes dos fueron los que quisieron matar a Potter, ¡y no fui yo quien comenzó el fuego maldito!-Draco estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No tienes una idea de cómo me siento.-siseó el otro.

Blaise y Theo dirigían la cabeza de Malfoy a Goyle, y de Goyle a Malfoy como si tratase de un partido de tenis.

-Crabbe también era mi amigo, Goyle. Lo conocía desde hace años. ¿crees que no afectó que haya muerto?

-¡PERO TÚ NO LO AMABAS!-vociferó Gregory, y al darse cuenta de lo que había confesado se tapó la boca.

-¿Qué…?-interrumpió Blaise con los ojos abiertos como platos.-Siempre supe que eran mejores amigos, pero wow, nunca creí que…

-CÁLLATE-le ordenó el otro.-Si se lo llegan a contar a alguien, me encargaré personalmente de matarlos.-y bruscamente salió del cuarto.

-¿Ustedes sabían algo?-preguntó Blaise.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza, aunque siempre había tenido sus sospechas.

-Yo, sí.-afirmó Nott.-Los pillé un par de veces juntos, pero prometí que no diría nada.


	5. Cuando todos lo saben

_Disculpen por la tardanza, tuve un pequeño bloqueo mental, por eso es que este capítulo no me quedó nada lindo. Hasta que no termine el otro fic, voy a tardar un poco en subir los otros de éste. Bueno, espero que les guste_

**Capítulo 5: Cuando todos lo saben menos las personas indicadas**

Hermione se dirigió al baño de prefectos. No sabía porque, pero le dolían casi todos los músculos de la espalda y apenas podía mover el cuello de lo contracturado que estaba. Una vez que llegó allí, se desvistió y con dificultad abrió los grifos del agua. Dejó que los distintos vapores de colores inundaran el lugar y esperó a que el agua tomara la temperatura deseada. Metiéndose en la tina, sintió como el chorro le aflojaba toda la musculatura. Era aliviante y placentero notar como se aflojaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Cuando decidió que ya había pasado allí el tiempo suficiente, cerró las canillas y tras secarse con rapidez, se colocó una bata color verde claro. Justo cuando iba a salir, entró Draco Malfoy vestido en una bata verde y plateada. El rubio se desconcertó al verla allí en aquel estado.

-¿Una bata verde?-preguntó él alzando una ceja.

-Es mi color favorito-se apresuró a contestar ella.

-Ya veo-exclamó él, escaneándola de arriba abajo. Notó como Hermione lo miraba, inquieta-¿Te pone nerviosa que te mire así?

-No. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, me estaba por tomar un baño.

-Oh, vale. Adiós-y bruscamente salió del lugar.

Draco soltó una pequeña risa, nunca la había visto a Granger así de nerviosa. Al igual que Hermione, preparó todo a su gusto y luego se metió en la tina. La diferencia fue que el optó por hacer un baño de inmersión en lugar de ducharse. Cerró los ojos y trató de dejar su mente en blanco, pero imágenes de la castaña le invadían la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en como la había visto hace un instante: el pelo mojado pegándosele al rostro, los pómulos todavía enrojecidos a causa del agua caliente, la piel desprendiendo un suave aroma a vainilla, usando aquella bata verde que delineaba levemente su figura… "Contrólate, Malfoy" se dijo a sí mismo "Es Granger, una Gryffindor, una San…" pero interrumpió su voz interior a tiempo. Ya no juzgaba a los demás por no ser Sangre Pura, aún así, seguía tratándose de ella. Y entonces, se acordó de lo sucedido hace unos momentos en el cuarto. Ahora entendía por que Goyle estaba tan enojado. No era que lo considerara culpable de la muerte de Crabbe, sino que lo envidaba por no haber perdido a la persona que amaba. "¿Cómo no lo pude haber visto antes?" se preguntó. Todavía no podía entender como no había abierto los ojos antes. Luego de una gran charla mental, cuando se cansó de estar ahí adentro, volvió a su habitación.

**oOoOoOo**

Cuando Hermione llegó, Parvati y Lavender ya estaban durmiendo. Se sacó la bata y se vistió con su pijama de seda rosa. Amaba como la suavidad de aquella tela se le pegaba al cuerpo. Con los ojos cerrándosele, se metió dentro de su cama, y tapándose con las sábanas blancas y el acolchado de terciopelo rojo con franjas doradas. No hacía frío pero si había algo le fascinaba era dormir cubierta hasta el cuello. Antes de dormirse recordó su encuentro con Draco y vanamente intentó alejarlo de su mente. Le sorprendió como había cambiado, se había vuelto mucho más maduro, y aunque no lo quisiese admitir le atraía mucho más de lo que le atraía antes. Ella nunca se había permitido aceptar que en el fondo algo sentía por él, porque la idea de tener sentimientos a alguien que la trataba de una manera degradante, le resultaba masoquista. Finalmente, el sueño logró vencerla del todo y se durmió.

Al despertar al día siguiente, se apresuró para bajar a desayunar. El solo pensar la cantidad de materias que tendría ese día le estresaba de verdad. Sin bien amaba runas antiguas, transformaciones, pociones y aritmacia, juntas no eran la mejor combinación. Luego de prácticamente atragantarse con el desayuno, partió para sus primeras clases. Extrañamente deseaba que llegara la hora de ir a Aritmacia ¿sería porque quería verlo a él? Sacudió su cabeza diciéndose "No, no. Quieres ir a aritmacia porque es tu materia preferida, eso es todo" Durante transformaciones logró concentrarse como siempre. McGonagall no había bajado el ritmo y esa clase los había puesto a transformar a perros en pequeñas mesas de luz. Ella, Malfoy y Nott fueron los únicos que lograron hacerlo: las mesitas de los demás tenían pelos, rabos u ojos. Cuando finalizó, se dirigió al jardín con Ron y Harry para aprovechar el tiempo libre que tenía antes de regresar a clase. El sol brillaba en lo alto y sus rayos obligaban a Hermione a mantener los ojos entrecerrados. Sus amigos no paraban de hablar de tácticas de juego para poder ganar su primer partido de Qudditch en el cual tendrían como contrincantes a Ravenclaw. Como ella no sabía nada del tema, no pudo opinar nada lo que causó que se aburriera enormemente. Agradeció cuando la campana indicó que era la hora de dirigirse de nuevo a clase. De despidió de los chicos y entrando de nuevo en el castillo, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos que llevaban al aula de Aritmacia. Entró y notó que Draco ya estaba allí. Se sentó a su lado y el muchacho la saludó con una seca sacudida de la cabeza. Tras unos pocos minutos, entró Emma que los puso a trabajar con sus respectivas parejas de nuevo.

Draco se enervó cuando notó que Terry Boot no paraba de mirar a Hermione. "¿Qué hace ese gilipollas devorándola con la mirada?" se preguntaba. Aparentemente, la castaña lo había notado porque bajaba tanto como podía la vista hacia su hoja. Malfoy sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta cuando la herida de Hermione se asomó sutilmente por su manga levemente arremangada.

-¿Y cómo te fue en las elecciones de Qudditch?-preguntó ella sin levantar la cabeza.

-Quedé como buscador. Y Blaise y Theo han quedado como cazador y bateador respectivamente.

-¿Y los demás puestos?

-No sabía que te interesara el tema- dijo levantando una ceja.

-No me gusta el Quidditch, aún así me gustaría saberlo.

Malfoy se rió entre dientes.

-Goyle ha quedado como el otro bateador, y Urquart y las hermanas Greengrass como cazadores.

-No sabía que Daphne tuviese una hermana.

-Se llama Astoria, y es dos años más chica.

-¿Cómo te llevas con Daphne?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-No lo sé.

-Es una buena persona y no es para nada agresiva. Sé que se lleva muy bien con Pansy, y es difícil que una mujer le caiga bien a ella. Pero con Millicent no tiene una buena relación.

-Sigues sin contestarme cómo es tu relación con ella.

-Bien, supongo. Nunca me he detenido a hablarle, aunque estos días la vi llorando. Creo que es por Adrian Paucey, eran novios o algo así.

-¿El qué era dos años más grande?-inquirió ella.

-Ese mismo.

-¿Y Astoria?

Malfoy se rió.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-Está cabreada con los padres. Se enojaron mucho cuando se enteraron que estaba en una relación con Creevey menor. Sin embargo a ella le importa un comino, el otro día los vi juntos.

-Debe ser muy valiente para animarse a estar con un Gryffindor que encima es Sangre Impura.-soltó alzando su cabeza.

Malfoy observó sus ojos castaños incapaz de articular una palabra. "A mi también me gustaría tener su valentía" pensó sin apartar su vista.

-¿Y ustedes dos porque están charlando tanto?-preguntó Emma acercándose hacia ellos.

-Ya hemos terminado, profesora.-contestó Hermione.

Draco la miró extrañado. No recordaba que lo hayan finalizado, aparentemente ella lo había seguido por su cuenta.

Bean levantó sugestivamente una ceja y estiró la mano para que le tendiesen el trabajo. Lo leyó rápidamente y dijo:

-20 puntos para cada uno. Ah, y quiero que se mantengan así durante el resto del año.

**oOoOoOo**

-Demonios, odio pociones-mustió Ron.

-Ni que lo digas, ahora que no tengo el libro de Snape, volveré a ser un desastre. Podría recuperarlo ¿No creen?

-Ni se te ocurra.-le amenazó Hermione.

-Solo bromeaba.

Cuando entraron en el aula de Slughron, ubicado en las mazmorras, el anciano regordote ya los estaba esperando.

-Alumnos-sonrió-este mes trabajaran de a parejas. Su nota no solo se basará en los resultados, sino también en como cooperen con su compañero. Bien, se juntarán de la siguiente manera. Potter y Zabini, Parkinson y Greengrass, Thomas y Patil, Malfoy y Weasley, Nott y Granger.

Theo se rió levemente al notar la cara de decepción de su amigo. Se dirigió a la misma mesa que estaba Hermione y le sonrió.

-Granger.

-Nott-respondió ella.

-Parece que tendremos que trabajar juntos un mes.

-Eso parece-lo miró ella.

-Bien, tendremos tiempo para conocernos.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Seré directo. Tu amiga Lovegood ¿está soltera?

-¿Te gusta Luna?

Nott sonrió.

-Sí, está soltera.

-Entonces nosotros dos seremos grandes amigos. Ah, también creo que deberías saber que sé que te sientes atraída hacia Draco.

A Hermione se le cayó la caracha que estaba tomando para comenzar a revolver.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En realidad solo lo suponía y quise probar como reaccionarías si te decía eso. Creo que me acabas de contestar sin proponértelo.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.

-Sigue mintiéndote. No te preocupes, él no sabe nada, solo Blaise y yo estamos al tanto. Y Pansy, quizás.

Hermione bajó la vista y continuó con su poción.

-Luego le preguntaré a Luna qué piensa de ti.

-Nos llevaremos bien-añadió guiñando un ojo-Y me gustaría que mires la reacción de Draco en este momento, es muy graciosa. Buscará cualquier excusa para matarme, pero nunca le robaría la chica a mi amigo.-volvió a guiñar el ojo provocando que ella se sonrojara.

-Potter, estás haciendo todo mal-se quejó Blaise.

-¿Pues por qué no trabajas tú?

-Es lo que estoy haciendo, estúpido.

-Estúpido tú, imbécil.

-Vale, ¿Por qué no dejamos de comportarnos como dos críos? Creo que tenemos algo que arreglar.

-¿Qué?

-Mi amigo y tu amiga se gustan.

-¿Hermione y Malfoy? Pensé que solo Ginny y Luna lo habían notado.

-¿Ellas lo saben?-preguntó Blaise alzando una ceja.

-Sí. ¿Tú qué crees?

-No pensé que fuesen tan inteligentes-bromeó-Theo, Pansy y yo también lo hemos notado.

-¿Y por qué no se han vuelto locos?

-Me sorprendes, Potter. Después de la guerra ¿en serio te parece lo más prudente? A la mierda con las Sangres y todo eso. Tú más que nadie debería saberlo. Los únicos que representan un problema para que se concrete la pareja son ellos mismos.

-¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo?-sugirió el pelinegro.

-No-respondió el moreno-Podemos hablar con ellos, pero es algo que tienen que solucionar solos.

-Concuerdo contigo.

Mientras tanto Ron luchaba por no hacer que su caldero explote, igualmente tenerlo a Draco era favorable.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirar a Hermione?

-¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo, Comadreja?

-Oh, Malfoy, vamos. No seré inteligente en lo que se refiere a libros, pero he notado como la miras desde que comenzó el año. Y deja de mirar así a Nott, no te preocupes no está intentando ligar con ella.

-Uno, Granger no me gusta. Dos, ya sé que Nott no intenta ligar con ella, nunca me haría eso.

-Acabas de admitir que te atrae Herms.

-Calla. Si te vas a preocupar por alguien, mejor que sea por Boot.

-¿Ese imbécil?

-Así es.

Ron levantó las cejas.

-Hagas lo que hagas, más te vale cuidarla, porque juro que sino te partiré el pescuezo, y puedes apostar a que Harry y Ginny me ayudarán.

-Sigo sin saber de qué hablas.

Hermione y Draco agradecieron cuando terminó la clase. Si había algo que los dos odiaban era enfrentar sus sentimientos. Pobre de ambos que no sabían que sus amigos no dejarían que hicieran caso omiso a ellos.

_Como ya les dije, éste es el que menos me gusta. Aún así apreciaría mucho que me dejen un review _


	6. Recordar lo que uno debía olvidar

_Bueno, después de tanto tiempo, nuevo capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza, pero anduve corta de inspiración, y encima estuve afuera._

**Capítulo 6: Recordar lo que uno debía olvidar **

Malfoy apuró el paso lo que más que pudo, como sin con ello pudiese evitar tener una conversación con sus amigos. Prácticamente corrió a su sala común, y cuando llegó se dejó caer violentamente sobre uno de los sillones. Desplomarse de esa manera no era propio de él, Draco siempre intentaba estar lo más elegante posible, sin embargo eso en aquel momento no le importo demasiado. Levantó su cabeza cuando Theo y Blaise entraron y le dijeron con la vista algo así como "Ni intentes escapar porque no lo vas a lograr". Draco intentó levantarse e irse, pero los otros dos corrieron hacia a él y lo volvieron a tumbar sobre el sillón. El rubio se cruzó de brazos, y los fulminó con la mirada, los otros dos se rieron y se sentaron enfrente suyo sobre la mesa de mármol negro. Un silencio que se prolongó unos segundos invadió el lugar, hasta que finalmente Nott optó por hablar.

-Bien, bien, bien, ¿hay algo que nos quieras contar, Draco?

-¿Por qué tendría algo para contarles?

-Dinos tú-sonrió Blaise.

-Aunque de todas maneras nos los terminarás contando.-agregó Theo levantando una de sus cejas.

-No sé de que están hablando.

-Oh, vamos, Draco, mueres por Granger-atacó Nott.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de humo han inhalado en la clase de pociones?

-Gracias a Merlín, nada-contestó Blaise-estamos perfectamente cuerdos.

-Pues están locos, antes muerto que enamorado de Granger.

-Sabes que no es cierto-le reprendió Blaise-Anda, Draco, somos tus amigos, no nos tomes por idiotas.

-Pues si siguen diciendo esas cosas pensaré que en verdad son idiotas.

-¿Sabes, Draco? Puedes engañarnos a nosotros, pero no te puedes engañar a ti mismo. En estos días hemos visto que pasas mucho tiempo con ella, y también hemos visto como te cambia el humor cuando eso sucede.-explicó Theo-Y también creo-agregó-que no es la primera vez que te fijas en ella.

-Ahora en serio no sé de que hablas-se defendió el ojigris.

-Draco, anda-pidió Blaise-Siempre tuviste una fijación especial en Granger. La fastidiabas incluso más que a Potter o a Weasley.

-Eso era por que es un Sangre Sucia.

-Aún así-continuó Blaise- Weasley es un traidor de la sangre y nunca lo molestaste tanto como a ella.

-Y encima-habló Theo-hay muchos otros Sangre Sucia.

-Pero Granger era la mejor amiga de…

-Y sin embargo-lo interrumpió Theo- tu blanco siempre fue ella. Mi opinión es que la fastidiabas porque era la única manera que tenías para estar en contacto con ella.

Draco permaneció callado un instante y abrió la boca para hablar, pero al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada para decir la volvió a cerrar. Los dos se levantaron sin decir nada y lo dejaron meditando.

El rubio intentó no pensar en la conversación que había tenido, pero eso se le hizo imposible, porque muy en el fondo sabía que sus amigos estaban en lo cierto. No pudo evitar recordar a Hermione en aquella bata verde. Cerró los ojos e intentó apartar esa imagen de su mente, pero no sirvió de nada porque solo la pudo ver con mayor claridad. Y de repente se preguntó a sí mismo como sería sentir la piel de Hermione bajo sus dedos. "Basta" se dijo "No pienses más en ella, es Granger, una Gryffindor, una Sangre Sucia", pero aquellas excusas le parecían pobres, no bastaban para sacarla de su mente. Y de repente, se acordó, se acordó de aquel día que había prometido olvidar.

**oOoOoOo**

A Hermione le pareció extraño que ni Ron ni Harry le preguntasen sobre Draco. Sabía que aquello no duraría mucho, porque eventualmente los dos sacarían el tema a la luz. Mientras tanto, optó por intentar sacarse al rubio de la cabeza, pero por alguna razón extraña eso le resultaba imposible. Si bien Draco decidía seguir mostrando su imagen ruda y pedante, ella podía ver que en el fondo realmente había cambiado. Ella lograba ver lo vulnerable que él se sentía en aquel momento, y eso no le gustaba porque significaba que tenía buenas razones para comenzar a enamorarse de él. "Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí" se dijo. Se sintió masoquista, porque Draco le había hecho la vida imposible seis años, y sin embargo, a pesar de eso, ella se sentía secretamente atraída hacia él. Incluso recordaba la vez que casi se besaron, eso era algo que no le había dicho a nadie, y confiaba en que él tampoco lo había hecho.

_FLASHBACK_

_Hermione se encontraba sentada en el jardín, intentado no matar a alguien. Ron se había enojado con ella porque Viktor le había mandado una carta y había montado un espectáculo. Estaba harta de sus escenas de celos, si él no se animaba a confesarle lo que sentía, era su culpa, no la de ella. _

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es nada más y nada menos que Granger._

_-Sal de aquí, estúpido-escupió ella._

_-Vaya, Granger, yo que tú trataría con más respeto a mis superiores-se esforzó por decir._

_-No me hagas reír, Malfoy-dijo ella levantando la cabeza para mirarlo._

_-Estás llorando-dijo él inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha._

_-Y tu estás borracho-atacó ella._

_-Wow, Granger, no se te escapa nada ¿cierto?_

_-¿Cuánto has tomado? Sabes que siendo menor no puedes beber alcohol._

_-Oh, tranquila. Solo he bebido dos copas de cerveza de manteca y tres de whiskey de fuego._

_-¿Estás loco? Le diré a McGonagall._

_-Oh, vamos, no seas tan odiosa, Granger. De todas formas, Umbridge me defendería...diría que me dio permiso, o desmentiría todo. Dime por qué lloras._

_-¿Y por qué tendría que contártelo JUSTO A TI?_

_-Porque seguramente tu llanto tenga algo que ver con la Comadreja y no hay nadie que lo odie más que yo._

_Hermione bajó la cabeza._

_-Veo que eso es un sí-rió él._

_-¿Por qué no estás atacándome?-preguntó ella._

_-Porque estoy borracho ¿tal vez?_

_-¿Y eso significa…?_

_-¿Qué solo eres inteligente para los libros?-preguntó él-Anda, Granger, en el fondo me caes bien-agregó, sentándose a su lado._

_-Si, claro-contestó sarcásticamente- Malfoy hazme un favor por una vez en tu vida, no estorbes._

_Draco entrecerró los ojos y acercó su rostro hacia al de ella._

_-No te estaba mintiendo._

_-¿Qué haces?-preguntó ella asustada._

_-¿Qué creés?-dijo él._

_-Malfoy, apartate._

_-Shhh…-la calló. Cada vez estaba más cerca y Hermione no podía reaccionar. "Este está loco" pensaba._

_-Malfoyyy-gritó una voz a lo lejos._

_-Demonios-dijo él.-Nott, espera, enseguida estoy ahí.-Luego volvió su vista a Hermione y dijo-No le digas esto a nadie, porque me enteraré._

_Fin Flashback_

Hermione chasqueó la lengua. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no pensaba en aquel día. Se preguntaba si Malfoy lo seguiría recordando. "A quién quiero engañar, estaba ebrio, no debe acordarse de nada" se dijo a sí misma. Pero qué equivocada que estaba, porque Draco sí lo hacía.

**oOoOoOo**

Aquel día le pareció eterno. Cuando por fin cayó la tarde, se dirigió al lago. Allí se sentó y se quedó contemplando el espejo de agua. "Podría quedarme en este instante para siempre" pensó. Sonrió internamente cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba, porque sabía de quien se trataba.

-¿Se te está haciendo costumbre seguirme?-le preguntó.

-Ya quisieras-respondió ella.

Malfoy sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Quería preguntarte algo.

-Adelante.

-¿Recuerdas hace tres años? Cuando tú casi…

-Casi te beso, sí. ¿Se lo has contando a alguien?-preguntó tranquilo.

-No.

-Bien-contestó el.

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado-confesó ella.

Malfoy rió secamente.

-No, no lo he olvidado, por lo visto tú tampoco.-dijo levantando una ceja.

-¿Por qué quisiste hacerlo?

-Eres inteligente, Granger. Creo que ya sabes la respuesta

-Estabas ebrio.

-Eso no cambia las cosas ¿o sí?-y tras decir esto se levantó y se fue. Estaba conciente de que si se hubiese quedado ahí, la habría besado, y eso era algo que todavía no se animaba a enfrentar.

Malfoy fue a buscar a Blaise y Theo, y decidió confesarles lo que sucedió.

-Así que eso era lo que estabas haciendo la noche que no te encontrábamos-rió Theo-Vaya, vaya, Draco, eres una caja llena de sorpresas. Ahora me cierra todo, estabas extraño esa noche.

El ojigris se mordió el labio inferior.

-Nunca se lo conté a nadie. Ni siquiera sé por que lo hice.

-No lo sé, capaz porque siempre la amaste, pero es solo una idea-dijo Blaise sarcásticamente.

-Siempre me arrepentí de no haberme animado.

-Pues ahora tienes la oportunidad de besarla-le dije Theo-Sé inteligente y no desaproveches la oportunidad.

** oOoOoOo **

"Demonios" pensó el rubio, "demonios, demonios". El antebrazo le ardía tanto que sentía que iría a estallar en cualquier momento. Levantó el antebrazo para subirse la manga y sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al ver que ésta estaba cubierta de sangre. Se la arremangó como pudo y vio que la cicatriz no paraba de sangrarle. Prácticamente corrió a la enfermería y allí buscó a Pomfrey. La enfermera observó lo que sucedía y tensó su mandíbula. Buscó una botellita lo más rápido que pudo, y vertió su líquido sobre la herida del Slytherin. Draco ahogó un grito y cuando se volvió a observar quiso llorar de felicidad. La cicatriz casi no estaba ya. Apenas había rastros de ella y todo el dolor que sentía se había esfumado. Escuchó el grito de júbilo de Pomfrey y le dio las gracias, acto seguido quiso ir a buscar a Hermione. Sin embargo, a mitad del camino se acobardó, y se dirigió a su sala común para contarles lo sucedido a sus mejores amigos. Cuando llegó a las mazmorras, se dirigió hacia el sillón en el cual Blaise y Theo se hallaban sentados, y comenzó a relatarles lo que había pasado con la marca. Goyle, quien estuvo escuchando todo, enfureció y abalanzándose sobre Draco, hundió el puño en su cara.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-le gritó Blaise.-¿Estás demente?

Theo ayudó al ojigris a reincorporarse y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Gregory.

-Te arrancaría la cabeza en este preciso instante, pero le prometí a Slughorn no meterme en líos.

-Y supongo que un enclenque como tú me haría mucho daño ¿no es así?-se burló Goyle.

-No tienes una idea…las apariencias engañan ¿sabes? Mirate a ti, tienes el cuerpo de un gorila y peleas como niña.

Goyle levantó su brazo derecho para golpear a Theo, pero Blaise se adelantó y se lo detuvo.

-Oye, yo no prometí nada, te podría golpear tranquilamente, así que cálmate porque no saldrás bien.

-Draco se lo merecía.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué carajo me lo merecía?-preguntó el rubio que ya se había rendido en intentar que su nariz dejase de sangrar.

-Por que a ti todo te está resultando muy fácil. Se te ha borrado la marca, no te lo mereces.

-Si tu marca no se te ha borrado, no es mi culpa. ¿Creés que yo sé por qué está sucediendo esto?

-Deberías saberlo-dijo Goyle entre dientes.

-Pues no. Y déjate de comportarte como un maldito crío, pensé que ya te lo había dicho.

-Me comportaré como yo quiera, ya me has dado órdenes muchísimos años, no pienso seguir obedeciéndote.

-De acuerdo, yo fui un imbécil ¿sí? Pero ni tú ni Crabbe hicieron nada para cambiarlo. Los únicos que me hicieron ver la realidad, y me dejaron en claro que eran mis amigos y no mis secuaces fueron Theo y Blaise. Y quizás, Pansy.

Blaise le apretó el hombro a Malfoy y le sonrió, Theo en cambio le dio tres palmadas en la espalda.

-Haz lo que quieras-le dijo Draco a Goyle-pero actuando de esta manera no lograrás nada.-y dicho esto se fue de la Sala.

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado, y por favor dejen sus reviews que son muy importantes para mí _


	7. No es veritaserum

_Bueno, después de muchísimo tiempo subo otro capítulo…disculpen la tardanza, pero la realidad es que anduve metida en otras cosas. Igual el dicho dice: mejor tarde que nunca ¿o no? Espero que les guste._

**Capítulo 7: No es Veritaserum**

Hermione había llegado a su Sala Común después de un agotador día de estudio. Se sentía realmente cansada y lo único que quería era dormir. Cuando entró a su habitación, se encontró con Parvati y Lavender.

-Oye…Herms, queremos pedirte algo.-le dijo la segunda

-¿Sí?-respondió con tranquilidad.

-Resulta que…bueno, hoy quedé en verme con Seamus, Parvati y Dean ya se han cantado la Sala Menestres, y yo no sé dónde quedarme, porque ya sabes…Seamus comparte el cuarto con Harry, Ron y Neville…me preguntaba, entonces, si podías dejarnos la habitación.

-Lavender, es un disparate…además tengo sueño.

-Por favor…

-No, lo siento.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor.-le suplicó,-anda, prometo que te lo recompensaré luego.-suplicó haciendo un mohín. Hermione la miró y Brown le puso cara de perro triste.

-Eres increíble…-bufó mientras rodaba los ojos.-De acuerdo, pero me las pagarás.

-Eres la mejor.-exclamó dando un saltito de alegría y abalanzándose sobre ella para darle un abrazo.

-Vale, vale.-contestó apartándola

La leona salió de su Sala Común y bajó al piso del Gran Comedor. A veces creía que su comportamiento era dingo merecedor de un premio. No cualquiera hubiese aceptado salir de su habitación por caprichos de sus amigas.

**oOoOoOo**

El pómulo derecho que había recibido el golpe de Goyle le latía con fuerza. Posó levemente las yemas de sus dedos sobre él pero aquello le causó tanto dolor que retiró rápidamente su mano. Maldijo a Gregory por dentro y se dijo a sí mismo "ahora sé lo que sentían todas sus víctimas". Comenzó a vagar por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo. En verdad, no sabía bien por qué, pero le apetecía recorrer el castillo. Fue cuando escuchó unos pasos que se sobresaltó y comenzó a caminar con más cautela. Cuando se dio cuenta de que los pasos se aproximaban pensó: "genial, estoy perdido", pero todo cambió cuando se dio cuenta quien era la persona que andaba vagando al igual que él.

-Oh, eres tú.-se limitó a decir.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le acusó Hermione.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.-contestó Draco, sonriendo con sorna. Hermione tensó la mandíbula. Luego abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-dijo señalándole el malar.

-Nada, estaba jugando con Theo y Blaise y el asunto se nos fue de las manos.-mintió.

-Malfoy, búscate una historia más creíble.-Hermione lo observó con una expresión ligeramente severa.- Uno: sé que no te divierten los juegos de manos; dos: si hubiese sido un juego no habrían llegado a ese punto; tres: ninguno de los dos es tan bruto como para dejarte el rostro así, menos Theo. Vamos,-insistió-¿quién te ha pegado?

Malfoy suspiró.

-¿Y si no me apetece decírtelo?

-¡Dímelo!-exigió.

-Vale, no te enojes. No sabía que eras tan mandona. Ha sido Gregory.

-¿Goyle? Ahora entiendo porque tienes la cara tan destruida.

-¡Oye!-se quejó el rubio.

-¿Por qué te ha pegado?-le preguntó.

-Es largo, y no te lo diré. Y en este asunto puedes convencerme de ninguna manera.-le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

-Vale, por lo menos déjame acompañarme a la enfermería.

-No.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber, extrañada.

Malfoy bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, volvió a subirla y le dijo.

-Tendré que explicar qué pasó.

-Y si no vas, mañana te verán así y será peor. Anda, ya le inventaremos una historia.

Draco se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y la siguió. No hablaron hasta que llegaron a la enfermería. Lo único que se escuchaba era el silencio de sus pasos y sus respiraciones.

-¿Otra vez aquí?-pregunto Pomfrey cuando vio a Malfoy. El otro hizo una mueca.

-¿Cómo que otra vez?-preguntó Hermione, desconcertada. Lo miró al rubio y encaró una ceja, el otro desvió la vista rápidamente.

-Es largo.-respondió Draco, cortante.

-¿Quién te ha pegado?-preguntó Pompona.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Vamos, chiquillo, soy experta en estás cosas.-le respondió casi severamente. Le sorprendía que todavía dudaran de su talento, sobretodo cuando ella era una de las mejores enfermas que había.-Sea quien haya sido el que te pegó, te quebró el maxilar. Tendrás que permanecer aquí al menos tres horas.

-Pero…-se iba a quejar.

-Ah, no, sin peros.-dijo. Se dirigió a uno de los armarios, buscó un pequeño frasco y colocó su contenido en un vaso. Luego se dirigió al alumno de Slytherin con él y se lo tendió.-Anda, tómalo-le ordenó. Draco puso mala cara y obró como se lo dijeron. Hermione se mordió la lengua para evitar reírse por la cara de asco que puso Malfoy, y él lo notó. En respuesta la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-preguntó.

-¿Qué dirían si nos viesen?

-¿Te sigue importando la opinión de los demás?-preguntó sonriendo con tristeza, estaba algo decepcionada-Si quieres podemos decir que estamos trabajando con Aritmacia.

-No tienes nada de aritmacia aquí-dijo levantando una ceja.

-"Accio trabajo de aritmacia"-por la puerta entraron volando unos pergaminos escritos. ¿Ya?-Draco sonrió.-De todas maneras no puedo regresar a mi habitación hasta dentro de unas horas.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Te han echado?

-Algo así…Lavender quiere estar con Seamus, y yo soy tan dócil y fácil de manejar que le he permitido que se quedé en la habitación con él. –Draco le volvió a sonreír.

-Oye, para un poco, ¿por qué me sonríes de esa manera?

-Porque eres tierna.-dijo-Y porque te ves bonita.

-Vale ¿qué se te ha subido a la cabeza?

Pomfrey, quién había escuchado la conversación por lo bajo, dijo:

-Es el remedio que le di.

-¿Le hace decir la verdad?-preguntó Hermione.

-No, no funciona como el Veritaserum. Es más como el alcohol, le hace decir cosas que no diría si estuviese completamente conciente. Mientras las dice, no se arrepiente de hacerlo, porque no es como si una fuerza lo obligara a escupir la verdad, él opta por decirla.

-Ya.-respondió Hermione sonrojándose.

-El otro día te veías muy linda con tu bata verde.-dijo Malfoy soltando una risita.

-Por favor…no digas nada de esto-le suplicó a Madame Pomfrey. La enfermera le guiñó un ojo.

-Tranquila, mis labios están sellados.

-Oye, Hermione, me gustaría de…

-Cielos, ya es muy tarde. Anda, duérmete que mañana tienes que practicar.-y rápidamente salió de la enfermería.

Corrió a su Sala Común, y cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto encontró a Lavender besando apasionadamente a Seamus.

-Lo siento-se disculpó.-vine a buscar algo.-y sin darles tiempo a contestar volvió a salir, bajó a la Sala y buscó a Ginny.

**oOoOoOo**

Cuando Malfoy recuperó la cordura, se maldijo a sí mismo por haberle dicho todas esas cosas a Hermione. No era prudente que ella supiera cómo se sentía…porque ni él sabía cómo demonios lidiar con sus sentimientos. Chasqueó la legua y recordó la expresión que puso cuando él le advirtió que los podrían ver juntos. Definitivamente era un idiota: su talento para arruinar las cosas que le importaban era excepcional. Levantó la vista cuando oyó que las puertas de la enfermería se abrían, y vio entrar a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Vaya, vaya…sabía que Goyle era bruto, pero nunca creí que fuese capaz de traerte aquí.-dijo Theo esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-¿Cómo anda eso?

-Bien, supongo.-respondió la serpiente rubia-Parece que me ha quebrado el maxilar y me he tenido que tomar una poción que sabía como el demonio. Salvo por eso… ¿qué podría andar mal?

-Dinos tú.-sonrió Theo.

Malfoy levantó una ceja.

-Nos hemos topado con Astoria y nos dijo que te vio entrando aquí con Granger.-sonrió el moreno levantando con rapidez las dos cejas.-Como vimos que no regresabas, nos preocupamos y vinimos a verte. Sin embargo nos llevamos una decepción, esperábamos que ella siguiera aquí.

-No se quedó mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Theo.

-Digamos que la poción que tomé hizo que le dijera que me resultaba atractiva.

Blaise estalló en una carcajada que tuvo que ahogar en una almohada que había a los pies de la camilla.

-Vaya, solo a ti te pasan estas cosas.-lo burló Zabini secándose las lágrimas.

Draco soltó una risa sarcástica.

**oOoOoOo**

Hermione estaba con tanto sueño que apenas podía sostenerse de pie. Lavender y Seamus ya se las pagarían, estaba harta de dar cosas a cambio de nada. Desayunó una buena taza de café que logró despertarla bastante y luego se dirigió a Pociones con Harry y Ron. En la clase de las mazmorras, Slughorn los esperaba con un caldero tapado.

-Hoy aprenderán a fabricar Esencia de Díctamo.-dijo levantando la tapa y dejando al descubierto un líquido marrón que olía a hierba.-Cura hasta la herida sangrante más potente, pero si la hacen mal…las consecuencias podrían ser bastante graves.

Draco tensó la mandíbula y Hermione supo por qué. Aquella era la poción con la que Snape había curado a Malfoy cuando Harry lo atacó con el hechizo _Sectusempra _dos años atrás.

-Quiero que se vuelvan a juntar con las parejas que trabajaron la clase pasada.

Hermione y Theo buscaron una mesa, y lo mismo hicieron Harry y Blaise, y Ron y Draco.

-Bueno, bueno…¿así que has acompañado a Draco a la enfermería?-rió Nott entre dientes.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Tengo mis métodos.-dijo mientras trituraba un poco de díctamo en el mortero.

-Lo vi por los pasillos y cuando noté que estaba herido lo acompañé.

-Ya veo.-dijo levantando la vista y sonriéndole.

-¿Qué insinúas?-le preguntó Granger

-¿Yo? Nada…-rió

Blaise no cesaba de gritarle a Harry.

-Potter, ¿puedes hacer algo bien de una vez por todas? Antes de echar la ortiga al fuego tienes que triturar el díctamo.

-Si tan listo eres, hazlo tú.-se enojó Harry.

-Eres un chiquillo.-le dijo Blaise.-Ayer tu amiga y Draco estuvieron juntos ¿sabes?

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó.

-En la enfermería…Goyle lastimó a Draco y ella lo acompañó.

-Eso sí es extraño.-admitió el morocho.

Mientras tanto, Draco y Ron hacían lo posible por no asesinarse.

-Weasley, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Por qué tu no me odias como el resto?

-Me caes mal, pero por las mismas razones que me caíste mal siempre. No influye en mí el hecho de que hayas sido un mortífago, porque sé lo difícil que fue para ti. Y si te sirve de algo, no creo que hayas sido cobarde, creo que has sido valiente. No cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que hiciste en tu mansión.

-¿De nuevo con eso? Her…Granger ya me dijo lo mismo.

-Hey, si nosotros y Harry lo creemos es por algo, piénsalo. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-A nada.-mintió desviando su mirada a Granger. La observó un instante, analizando como el vapor de la poción la hacía respirar con mayor profanidad.

-Claro que no es nada-sonrió Ron al notar como el blondo miraba a su amiga.

_Bueno, sé que no es un gran capítulo, pero me costó volver a escribir sobre Dramione después de mucho tiempo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y por favor dejen sus reviews._


	8. Solamente son clases de Transformaciones

_Bueno, acá les dejo otro capítulo. Espero que les guste, pero no sé cuánto tiempo va a pasar hasta que escriba otro porque todavía tengo que seguir el fic de _"Del amor al odio puede haber más de un paso" _ya que lo dejé colgado hace bastante tiempo. ¡Disfruten!_

**Capítulo 8: Solamente son clases de Transformaciones**

Hermione salió de la clase de pociones lo más rápido que pudo. Odiaba que Theo pudiese leerle los pensamientos con tanta felicidad, y no tenía ganas de que ni él ni Blaise andaran metiendo sus narices en lugares los cuales no les correspondían. Hasta el momento Ginny era la única de sus amigos que había tratado de sacarle información, pero sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Ron y Harry tratasen de averiguar algo. Por otro lado se daba cuenta de que Luna se limitaba a observarla. Aquel día, en pociones, Nott le había preguntado varias cosas sobre ella. Hermione se vio obligada a hablarle sobre sus gustos, sus intereses y sus ideas. Theodore en verdad parecía interesado en ella. Granger se dio cuenta de que tanto él como Luna eran auténticos, lo que la llevó a creer que en verdad formarían una pareja bonita. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron desviados a otros por los recuerdos que tenía de la noche anterior. ¿se acordaría Malfoy de su pequeña declaración? Hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Algo en su interior suplicaba que no se acordase, no quería que aquellas palabras hayan salido de su boca por culpa de una poción. "Vaya que nada me viene bien" se dijo. Suspiró y continuó caminando. Maldijo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que debía dirigirse a aritmacia. ¿Cómo demonios iba a mirar a Malfoy a los ojos después de la noche anterior? "Merlín, estoy en aprietos" pensó. Ni bien entró en la sala de Aritmacia, buscó su lugar. Los únicos que estaban en la clase eran Padma Patil, Terry Boot y Anthony Goldstein. Padma hablaba con Anthony, pero Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que Boot la miraba fijamente, sin embargo se hizo la desentendida y desvió su vista a otro lado. A los pocos minutos entraron Draco Malfoy y Justin Flynn-Fletcher. Aparentente Peeves les había jugado una broma y les había cambiado las escaleras, provocándoles que llegaran tarde a clase. Emma Bean los miró son severidad, pero no les quitó puntos a ninguno de los dos. Después de que diese la orden, los alumnos se juntaron con sus respectivas parejas.

Draco la miró fijamente, y levantó una ceja.

-Tienes el rostro mucho mejor.-soltó Hermione sin saber bien que decir.

-Gracias, Granger.-contestó el otro esbozando una sonrisa que se pareció más a una mueca que a otra cosa.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-inquirió la muchacha bajando el tono de la voz, no por miedo a que los demás escucharan, sino porque no estaba segura de preguntarle lo que quería saber.

-Dime.-se limitó a contestar.

-¿Qué recuerdas de ayer?-preguntó Hermione.

-Que me acompañaste a la enfermería y te dije que podíamos ser vistos.-dijo el otro.

-¿Nada más?-insistió.

-No.-mintió Draco.-A decir verdad, no recuerdo que pasó después de que Pomfrey me dio la poción. Creo que me vinieron a visitar Blaise y Theo, pero la realidad es que mis recuerdos son vagos.-volvió a mentir. A veces se sorprendía de lo cobarde que era. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirle que en verdad le parecía bonita?

-Ya.-sonrió Hermione.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-Malfoy le penetró la mirada con sus ojos grises. Ella tuvo que bajar la cabeza porque no supo como reaccionar.

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-Solo tenía curiosidad. ¿Te sigue doliendo el rostro?

-Un poco.

-Bueno…creo que deberíamos comenzar con el trabajo.-dijo Hermione rápidamente. El otro sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

**oOoOoOo**

Cuando esa misma tarde Draco llegó a la Sala Común de Slytherin, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse sobre uno de los sillones de cuero negro. Si estaba en lo correcto, faltaba media hora para que sus mejores amigos llegaran. Se dio cuenta de que hace mucho que no hablaba con Pansy, por lo que se prometió hacerlo más tarde. Millicent entró en la sala y lo miró fijamente. Lo odiaba porque nunca la había querido, era una de las pocas de Slytherin-junto a Pansy y las hermanas Greengrass-en las cuales nunca se había fijado. Draco solo se limitó a responderle la mirada sin desviarla. Bulstrode entró a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo. No mucho después, Astoria entró con la camisa desacomodada.

-Así que te estás pareciendo a mí ¿eh?-le dijo la otra riendo.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Draco.

-No te hagas el desentendido, te vi ayer con Granger en la enfermería. De hecho, te vi muy cerca suyo estos días.-Malfoy no contestó-Mi consejo es que si en verdad la quieres, luches por ella. Mis padres estarán enojados conmigo, pero al menos soy feliz con Creevy ¿sabes? Me importa un comino si es un Gryffindor o si no es sangre pura. Piénsalo.-le aconsejó- Y creo que el hecho de que Blaise y Theo te apoyen demuestra que en verdad son tus amigos. A mí no todos me apoyaron. Pero mis verdaderos amigos lo hicieron, y aunque te resulte extraño hallo a los amigos de Dennis realmente agradables.-agregó.-Ya te he dicho lo que pienso, adiós, Draco.-y al igual que Millicent, entró al corredor de mujeres.

Draco se quedó meditando. Admiraba que Astoria fuera tan sincera, pero más admiraba aún que tuviera tantas agallas para haber hecho público su relación con Creevy cuando todavía los prejuicios a los que no eran sangre pura seguían siendo muy altos. Pasando los veinte minutos, Draco escuchó unas voces.

-…entonces, ¿crees que debería hablarle?-le preguntó Theo a Blaise mientras ambos entraban en la Sala.

-Sí, eso creo. Oh, hola, Draco.-sonrió el moreno.

-Theo, Blaise.-los saludó.

-¿Algo qué contar?-preguntó Zabini.

-Sí, pero se los diré a solas. Vayamos a la habitación.

Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza y lo siguieron. No necesitaron echar a Goyle porque se fue solo ni bien los vio entrar. La noche anterior había tenido una discusión con los otros dos por lo que le había hecho a Draco.

Antes de comenzar a hablar, Draco colocó un hechizo en la puerta para que nadie escuchara. No quería que otros oyeran, por lo tanto tenía que tomar prevenciones.

-Le dije a Hermione no recordaba lo que le dije ayer.

-Eres un idiota.-le dijo Theo con sinceridad.-¿Y eso por qué?

-No lo sé, tú sabes que yo nunca le dije a una mujer que me parecía bonita, aún si lo pienso. Me asusté ¿vale? No soy bueno para estas cosas.

-Me pregunto por qué demonios no eres así de sincero con los demás.-observó Zabini.

-Blaise, tú te comportabas igual que yo.-le dijo Draco casi matándolo con la mirada.

-Hey, yo nunca dije que no me haya comportado como un gilipollas, fui de los peores…pero está en uno mejorar ¿no?

-Vale, dejen de arrepentirse.-pidió Theo.-Ya sabemos que todos nos hemos portado mal…

-Theo, tú nunca te portaste mal.-lo miró Blaise.

-Da igual…-respondió Nott econgiéndose de hombros ¿Qué harás con Granger?

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacer algo?

-Porque estás enamorado ¿tal vez?

-No est…

-No mientas.-lo interrumpió Blaise.-Oigan, he quedado en verme con Pansy, debo irme. Draco, no podrás escapar de tus sentimientos, puedes intentar evadirlos, pero lo único que conseguirás es librarte de ellos un rato, nada más.-y así como si nada, Zabini se fue de la habitación.

-Tiene razón-sonrió Theo.-Draco alzó las cejas y el otro solo se rió.

**oOoOoOo**

"Era obvio que no lo recordaría" pensó. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que Malfoy no había sido del todo sincera con ella aquella mañana en aritmacia. Hermione se halló a sí misma sin poder concentrarse. Con frustración, cerró el libro con tanta fuerza que se escuchó un pequeño estruendo en la biblioteca. Madame Pince la miró son severidad y Hermione se sonrojó. Bajó la vista para no cruzarse con otras miradas, y con la cabeza gacha devolvió el libro. Salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, pero ni bien lo hizo, se topó con Terry Boot.

-Hola, Hermione.-lo saludó el Ravenclaw.

-Terry.-le respondió ella, desconcertada.

-Oye, ando teniendo problemas con transformaciones, y me preguntaba si podías ayudarme…

-No lo sé, Terry, en verdad ando ocupada estos días… ¿por qué no le pides a Padma? Ella en verdad es buena.

-Ya le he pedido y no tiene paciencia conmigo. Por favor, en verdad me serviría que me ayudaras.

-Vale, lo pensaré.-respondió la Leona.

-Genial.-sonrió Boot.-Gracias, Hermione, hasta luego.-y tras darle un beso en la mejilla se fue.

Granger se apuró para llegar a su Sala Común, y allí buscó a Ginny. En verdad necesitaba hablar con ella. Cuando la encontró, buscaron un rincón aislado de todos para que los demás no las interrumpiesen. Hermione le contó a la pelirroja lo que había vivido la noche anterior, su charla con Draco esa misma tarde, y las insinuaciones de Theodore.

-Herms.-le dijo Ginny.-¿En verdad te gusta Draco?

-¿Qué? No has entendido nada…-se excusó la castaña.

-Vamos…soy tu amiga, por lo que me has contado, es obvio que te atrae Malfoy, y no te culpo…es decir, es guapísimo. Pero ¿te parece prudente?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Mira, Hermione.-le dijo Ginny.-Yo creo que en el fondo tú siempre te sentiste atraída por él, pero antes no te podías permitir sentirte de esa manera porque la manera en la que trataba daba asco. Ahora que Malfoy se ha redimido, no me resultaría tan extraño que te empieces a permitir sentir como en verdad te sientes.

-No tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo.-negó ella.

-Puede que no, pero el amor no tiene sentido…es la pura y cruda realidad.

-Ya.-dijo Granger cortando el tema.-Oh, Nott está interesado en Luna ¿sabes?

-¿Theodore Nott?-dijo Ginny alzando las cejas.-¿En Luna Lovegood? Vaya, eso sí que es interesante. ¿Qué las dicho?

-No mucho.-respondió Hermione.-Solo le he contado que es fanática de las criaturas extrañas, que es una soñadora, y que es muy pero muy inteligente. Se mostró más interesado aún. ¿Qué piensas?

-Que formarían una pareja linda.-admitió Ginevra.-Una particular…pero linda en fin.

-Vale.-las interrumpió una voz.-Si Zabini me sigue diciendo como hacer las pociones, lo derribaré de su escoba el próximo partido de Quidditch.-se quejó Harry. El morocho se sentó junto a ellas, y Ron lo imitó.

-Terry Boot me ha pedido que lo ayude en transformaciones-confesó Hermione.

-¿Boot?-dijo Ron alzando una ceja.-¿Y lo ayudarás?

-¿Por qué no lo ayudaría?-preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé…tal vez porque es un imbécil, pero hey, es solo una idea.-respondió el pelirrojo.

-Ronald, apenas lo conoces.-le reprendió ella.

-Pero Padma me habla siempre de él y no parece un chico de muchas luces.

-Ron tiene su punto, Hermione.-admitió Harry.-Pero si es solo ayudarlo en la materia, supongo que no hay muchos problemas en el asunto ¿no es así? Ahora, si su intención es otra…

-No tiene ninguna otra intención.-se quejó la leona.

-Si tú lo dices…-contestó Harry esbozando una sonrisa amplia.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a comer.-dijo Ginny finalmente.-todos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de su Sala Común.

_¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí…dejen sus reviews _


	9. Asimilando lo que uno siente

_¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, sé que estoy tardando mucho en actualizar. Les dejo otro capítulo, es medio raro así que…disculpas. Espero que les guste._

**Capítulo 9: Asimilando lo que uno siente**

Draco sintió como si su sangre hirviese bajo su piel cuando se enteró de que Hermione ayudaría a Boot en clases de Transformaciones. Lo había escuchado hablar de eso con su amigo Michael Corner, y tuvo que controlarse para no insultarlo. De todos los alumnos con menos de medio cerebro, ¿justo él tenía que pedirle ayuda? Lo más frustrante, sin embargo, era el hecho de que no podía decir ninguna palabra al respecto: él y Granger no eran nada, y después de todo ella sólo iba a ayudarlo…pero la idea de pensar en ellos dos juntos, estudiando solos, lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Tirado sobre el sillón, comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el almohadón de cuero. Como buen Malfoy, tenía que encontrar la manera de permanecer calmado, o al menos de aparentarlo. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que sus dos mejores amigos tenían la vista clavada en él. Tanto Blaise como Theo lo miraban con atención, intentando descifrar que era lo qué tanto lo preocupaba. Finalmente, Draco se percató de aquello y alzó su vista para mirarlos. Arqueó una de sus cejas como invitación a que alguno de los dos le preguntara lo que le querían preguntar. Blaise vaciló antes de hablar, sabía que cuando Malfoy estaba de esa manera, lo más prudente era elegir sus palabras con cuidado.

-¿Puedes decirnos qué demonios es lo que te tiene tan alterado?-inquirió, finalmente, penetrándole la vista con su oscura mirada.

-Boot le ha pedido a Granger que lo ayudase con transformaciones y ella le ha dicho que sí.

-¿Boot?-habló Theodore.-¿Ese canallas? Pensé que se le daban bien las Transformaciones.

-Aparentemente no.-suspiró Draco. Sus amigos volvieron a mirarlo, intentando contener la sonrisa que se les estaba formando.

-¿De qué demonios se ríen?-preguntó Malfoy, enojado. Odiaba cuando Theo y Blaise lo miraban de aquella manera, dándole a entender que sabían más de lo que él creía.

-De que cada vez nos dices más cosas que nos hacen ver lo loco que te estás volviendo por Granger.-respondió Theo, esbozando una sonrisa que dejó ver su perfecta dentadura. Alzó sus dos cejas, y anchó más sus comisuras al notar la mirada torva y asesina que el rubio le dirigió.

-¿Pueden dejar de decir eso?-Malfoy anchó sus fauses.-Que me atraiga Granger no significa que esté enamorado de ella, hay un paso abismal entre esas dos cosas, y ustedes lo saben.

-Sí.-admitió Blaise.-Es verdad que entre aquellas dos cosas hay un paso muy grande, pero a ti, Draco, Granger te fascina.

-No sé de dónde sacan esas ideas.

-Buuu.-se quejó Theo.-Vamos, terminaremos pensando que eres bipolar. Ayer nos dijiste "me parece bellísima", ¿y hoy nos dices que sólo te trae? Anda, no entiendo por qué tienes miedo a admitirlo. Después de todo, somos tus mejores amigos.

-¿Y se puede saber qué demonios tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

-Que nosotros vamos a apoyarte con lo que sea, más si se trata de una situación como esta.-lo miró Nott, casi con severidad. Blaise se humedeció los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

-Draco, no tienes por qué tener vergüenza de ello.

-No lo entienden…-sentenció Draco.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio un segundo que pareció una eternidad. Tanto Nott como Zabini dejaron su vista fija en él, esperando a que hablase de nuevo. Cuando notaron que no iba a volver a soltar otra palabra, Blaise preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que no entendemos?

Malfoy bajó su cabeza y la sacudió. Luego la volvió a alzar, se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró.

-No es vergüenza…es miedo.-confesó.

-¿Miedo a qué?-insistió Blaise.

-Miedo a que Granger no me quiera de la misma manera. Miedo a que si intento besarla ella me rechace, o peor aún, a que me diga que yo soy la última persona que besaría en el planeta.

-Eso me dice que llevas un buen tiempo queriendo besarla.-observó Theo.

-¿Tú crees?-le respondió Malfoy, con sarcasmo.

-Y dime, ¿por qué reaccionaría de esa manera?-preguntó Nott, entrelazando sus dos manos detrás de su nuca.

-Porque yo soy Draco Malfoy, y ella es Hermione Granger.

**oOoOoOo**

Terry Boot era un chico raro, eso era algo que ni ella lo podía negar. Sin embargo, se decía que no había nada de malo en darle clases de Transformaciones, después de todo, ya lo había hecho con otros alumnos. Hermione salió de su clase de pociones y se dirigió a la biblioteca para encontrarse con Boot. Por alguna razón extraña, una que no alcanzaba a comprender, se encontraba nerviosa. Suspiró y dejó que sus piernas la guiaran hasta el cuarto piso. Había hecho el recorrido tantas veces, que hubiese podido llegar a destino con los ojos cerrados. Al llegar a la biblioteca, buscó a Boot con la mirada. Desde una de las mesas del fondo, el muchacho la saludó agitando la mano. Granger se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. No pudo evitar responderle la sonrisa que el otro le dirigió.

-Gracias, Hermione.-dijo él.

-Hum, de nada.-contestó ella.-¿Comenzamos?-sugirió, Boot asintió con la cabeza.-Bien, ¿qué es precisamente lo que te cuesta? ¿lo teórico? ¿lo práctico?

-Comencemos por dónde te sea más fácil.-dijo él.

-Vale, entonces lo teórico será.

Hermione sacó un libro de su bolso y comenzó a explicarle todo lo que sabía. Le resultó extraño que comprendiera con tanta rapidez. Es decir, es verdad que era un Ravenclaw, pero por lo general, uno no entendía los contenidos de un momento para el otro, menos aún sin haber leído nada antes. "Debo estar buscándole la quinta pata al gato" se dijo, sin embargo, sabía que lo que pensaba no era para nada disparatado. Pasada la hora, la Gryffindor dio finalizada la clase, e igual que hace cuatro años atrás, Boot le dijo que debería haber estado en Ravenclaw debido a su inteligencia. Hermione se sonrojó y le agradeció, luego, despidiéndose rápidamente, se levantó y se fue sin notar como Terry se mordía los labios mientras la observaba alejarse.

La muchacha llegó a su sala y se encontró con Harry y Ginny, los cuales estaban abrazados. El morocho la miró y le sonrió.

-Herms ¿cómo estás?-preguntó.

-Bien.-contestó ella.-Cansada pero bien.-agregó.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Boot?-quiso saber Ginny.

-Ha sido una clase…rara.-declaró ella.

-¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió la pelirroja.

Hermione suspiró y contó cómo había sido la clase. Ginny alzó las cejas, Harry, en cambio, esbozó una mueca con la boca.

-Sí, es algo extraño.-admitió Ginevra.-Ya veremos cómo continúa la situación…mientras tanto, no nos apresuremos a sacar conclusiones. Igualmente creo que Boot está interesado en ti.

-No creo que así sea…-negó Hermione.

-Anda, Hermns, no seas ciega.-pidió Harry, sonriendo.-Ya verás cuando te des cuenta de que tenemos razón.

Granger suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

-Cuando eso suceda, si es que llegase a suceder, veremos.

**oOoOoOo**

Maldijo para sus adentros cuando se dio cuenta de que ese día no tendría clases de aritmacia, lo que, en otras palabras, significaba que no podría trabajar con Granger. "¿Por qué tengo que utilizar como excusa esas malditas clases para acercarme a ella?" se preguntó. Tras un momento de meditación, vaciló y salió de su Sala Común. Si estaba en lo correcto, Hermione estaría saliendo en ese momento de Runas Antiguas. Así que, creyendo que se había vuelto loco, fue a verla. Soltó un grito de victoria para sus adentros cuando la vio salir de la clase. Entonces, se acercó a ella y la saludó con un seco "Granger". Ella le devolvió el saludo de la misma manera, y le preguntó qué hacía allí. Sin saber bien qué decir, Draco le respondió que la estaba buscando para seguir con sus deberes de Aritmacia. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo, sin tragarse por completo la respuesta que la serpiente le había dado.

-Entonces ¿quieres hacer el trabajo ahora?-preguntó.

-No lo sé, Malfoy.-suspiró la leona.-Hoy tuve un día pesado…

-¿Qué has hecho?-inquirió Malfoy, intentando que su voz no dejase ver ningún rastro de desesperación.

-Le di clases particulares de transformaciones a Terry.-Hermione se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¿A Boot?-rió Malfoy sarcásticamente, aunque ya supiera lo que ella le contaba.

-¿Tú también me dirás que es un idiota?

-Parece que no hace falta que te lo diga. Dime, Granger, ¿quién ha sido quien te dijo eso de Boot?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-dijo Hermione, alzando una ceja.

Malfoy se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Entonces, ¿quieres ir al lago?

Hermione pestañó y entrecerró los ojos, luego, asintió con la cabeza. Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el jardín, sin emitir palabra alguna. Era una situación extraña, y Granger no comprendía porque Malfoy se estaba arriesgando de aquella manera a ser visto con ella. Buscaron el roble en el cual se habían sentado unos días atrás y se sentaron. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, tiñendo de un naranja suave al lago, al suelo y a los árboles.

Draco la miró fijamente, clavando su mirada gris en sus ojos marrones. La leona se percató de ello y se sonrojó. Malfoy continuó observándola, sin apartar su vista de ella. Hermione alzó su cabeza para mirarlo de vuelta, pero bajó rápidamente la vista.

-¿Te pone nerviosa que te mire así?-preguntó esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

-Sí.-contestó ella, sin preámbulos.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber él, sin borrar la media sonrisa de su rostro.

-No lo sé…

-Ya veo-contestó el rubio, mordiéndose los labios.

-Vale, ¿puedes dejar de mirarme así?

Draco soltó una pequeña risa, dándole a entender que no tenía ninguna intención de obedecerla.

-Te miro porque te ves bien, disculpa.-con aquel comentario logró que Hermione se sonrojara aún más. La muchacha se dio cuenta de aquel comentario había sido dicho bajo estado de lucidez, y eso hizo que sintiera una sensación extraña en el estómago.-Granger, debo irme. Te veo después de la cena.-se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara o contestara, se fue.

**oOoOoOo**

Hermione se dirigió a su Sala Común, intentado asimilar lo que había pasado. Que Draco le dijera la otra vez que era bella, era comprensible porque estaba bajo el efecto de la poción que Pomfrey le había dado, pero lo que había sucedido instantes atrás….era raro. Malfoy le parecía un enigma, podía pasar de ser frío y seco a tierno y sensible en cuestión de segundos. Sacudió su cabeza y subió a su habitación para buscar la ropa que usaría después de bañarse. No se dirigió al baño de prefectos para evitar cruzarse con el rubio, no quería que la volviese a ver en su bata verde, o peor aún, no quería verlo a él en paños menores. Ginny, la cual la notó extraña, le preguntó qué era lo qué pasaba. Tras un suspiró, ella le contó lo que había sucedido con Draco un rato atrás.

-Wow, eso sí que es extraño.-admitió la pelirroja.-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada, se fue, así que no pude responderle.

-Vaya…-suspiró Weasley.

-¿Y por qué vaya?-quiso saber.

-Y…porque Malfoy te ha dicho que te veías bien. No creo que se lo haya dicho a ninguna otra mujer.

-No es la primera vez que me lo dice…-admitió la castaña.

-Wow, espera, ¿cómo es eso? ¿y por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-No creí que fuera importante.-mintió.

-Es una broma ¿no es cierto?.-Ginny alzó inquisitivamente una ceja y se quedó mirándola.

-Es que es cierto, no fue nada serio. Lo vi casi sangrando porque Crabbe lo había golpeado y entonces lo acompañé a la enfermería. Pomfrey le dio una poción para el dolor que lo atontó un poco y fue entonces que me dijo eso, es como si hubiese estado borracho.

-En serio, Herms, a veces me sorprendes, ¿qué no lo entiendes?

-¿Qué debería entender?

-Si te lo dijo en ese estado, significa que es cierto…los borrachos no mienten.

-No lo sé, Ginny, de todos modos no importa. Bueno, debo irme.-dijo ella rápidamente para evitar que ella la detuviese. Se dirigió al baño de las mujeres de Gryffindor y allí se tomó una larga ducha. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba pensar en serio, porque se daba cuenta de que cada vez se sentía más atraída a Malfoy.

_Bueno, sé que es un capítulo corto, así que les pido disculpas. Espero que les haya gustando, y les pido que dejen reviews_


End file.
